Five Second Rule
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: Sure, he didn't like sweets, but there was no way that he'd let some other man eat them! SasuHinaShika drabble


A/N: A SasuHinaShika drabble. Please enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Five second rule—0

Her hands were poised behind her back as she stared up at him with that friendly smile of hers; her cheeks typically darkened just enough to tell him that she was embarrassed over this small exchange, even if she was his close friend. The seven year old Sasuke blinked, eyeing the small bag with a blank expression. "You already knew that I did not like sweets, Hinata…" He drawled slowly, thinking that if he said it in a fonder tone that she would not be offended.

"A-ah…" Hyuuga Hinata's head ducked down a little, the fringe of her bangs blocking anything that he could read from her expression. She held her hand out and waited for him to return the small bag, carefully keeping her eyes away from his. "T-then I'll throw them away for you."

The third party member of their small group that sat at the back of their classroom suddenly peeled an eye open from what everyone assumed to be his midday nap. The ponytailed male smirked and sat up, taking the newly regained bag from the female's grasp. "Then I'll eat them, Hina-chan. I didn't bring anything to eat anyways and I'll be glad to eat something that you must've spent so much time making."

At this, the Uchiha's eye started to twitch as he noticed the female's saddened gaze suddenly light up a bit with a small smile. What was the lazy bastard up to? He never brought anything to eat, and when Hinata would bring her bento to lunch and offer, he would never take her up on it! He watched in expectant silence as he carefully opened the bag from the little crimson bow that the Hyuuga had used to secure it, parting it and pulling out a chocolaty treat.

He took a rather large bite out of the chocolate chip cookie and suddenly a whole torrent of suggestive noises escaped his mouth. "Uuughhh…these cookies…soooo good…"

The heiress flushed brightly and began to sputter incoherently while Sasuke began to growl lowly to himself. He leaned forward, his hand stretching for the bag. "I changed my mind, Nara. Give them here."

The lazy boy evaded the attempt, shaking his head while taking another bite from the cookie. "Iie…You don't like sweets, remember?"

A small vein appeared on the Uchiha's cheek. "I said give. It. Here."

"Iie…Uuughhh…man, I must say Hinata-chan, you're cooking is amazing; I can't wait to see what kind of good foods that you'll be making when we're all older."

Sasuke frowned as the female flushed at the statement, his anger rising to new levels. He stretched out, snagging the bag from the slightly taller kid, smirking as he was sent a half hearted glare—for real ones would be far too much work for the Nara—and pulled out a cookie and stuffed it into his mouth. He barely managed to keep the grimace off his face—it was extremely sweet—and swallowed it, smiling at Hinata as she stared at him with her hopeful eyes once more.

"Give those back, Uchiha." The bag was once again snatched from his hands and when Sasuke turned to look, he saw that Shikamaru was once again eating from the bag of sweet treats.

"Don't steal them anymore, loser!" He climbed to his feet and grasped one end of the bag, pausing when it didn't come easily as it had before.

"I don't think so, baka." The brunette said through his chewing. He knew that the 'pretty boy' was only pretending to like them so that he wouldn't hurt Hinata's feelings, but he'd be honest and say that they were freaking delicious! "They belong to me now."

"Ano…I can make you some more tomorrow with less sugar, Sasuke-kun…" Hinata started in attempts to placate the fuming Uchiha, only for him to glance at her sharply from the corner of his eyes.

"Iie. I want these." He answered stubbornly, onyx hues flicking back to the ponytailed hair male to start a small glaring contest.

"You're not getting them." Shikamaru tugged lightly, his eyes widening when the other male yanked hard, tearing the bag in half. Cookies were flying through the air, so many that it would be impossible to catch them all…

"Oh no…" Hinata sighed as she eyed the fallen treats, trying to hide how dejected she really was from her friends. "…I suppose that I'll just have to make you more tomorrow as well, Shikamaru-kun—!" Her sentence was abruptly cut off by her soft gasp as she saw the elder child sit down and start to pile up picked up cookies off of the ground and start to eat them.

At Sasuke's and Hinata's curious gazes, he merely shrugged, "There is a five second rule you know?"

Sasuke was immediately on the ground as well. He'd be damned if he let Shikamaru look better in front of Hinata! He shoveled as many as he could onto his shirt as the Nara had, putting each into his mouth while glancing at Hinata's happy face out of the corner of his eyes.

Both males would get sick from eating all of them so fast later, but it mattered little when they got to see the girl they liked smiling at something that they liked.

The tranquil scene didn't last too long however, when both male's hesitated over the last cookie that sat on top of Hinata's satchel. It hadn't been tampered with the ground, so it was still safe to eat.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "That's mine, Nara."

His look was returned. "You're mistaken, Uchiha, I do remember reaching for it first."

Let the arguments begin.

0—Five second rule/end—0

A/N: I thought of this when watching my friends fight over the last piece of pizza. Please be kind and leave me a review!


End file.
